


Livin' it up when you're goin' down

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Trapped In Elevator, Victim Blaming, Would-Be Rescuer Joins in on Rape, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Mark gets in an elevator with a rude teenage girl. When it gets stuck, he takes the opportunity to teach a lesson.





	Livin' it up when you're goin' down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy the late treat!
> 
> Title modified from Aerosmith's Love in an Elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Mark had yelled, but the girl already inside hadn't even looked up from her phone. Luckily, Mark managed to get a hand out in time to block the doors. He hit the button for his floor then glared at the girl, who was totally oblivious.

Another teenager who thought they ruled the world. Her feet were surrounded by bags, probably bought with her parents money, and she wore a shirt that stopped above her navel, all the better to show off that she was wearing a pair of leggings as if they were pants. They were stretched tight over the prodigious curve of her ass, enough that Mark knew she was either wearing a thong or no underwear at all. She was pretty skinny otherwise, so no wonder she wanted to show her ass off. He was sure women had some kind of dumb fruit name for her shape. Mark didn't bother to hide his stare. If she was dressed like that, she either wanted old men like him to look at her or deserved to know what she was asking for. He bet there were men outside looking at her ass through the glass walls of the elevator.

The elevator juddered to a stop, and she finally looked up.

When the doors didn't open, she pouted, drawing attention to the shiny gloss capping her overdrawn lipstick.

"It's stuck," Mark offered, willing to offer a branch of civility. He'd learned how to be polite in his forty years on Earth, even if she hadn't.

Now she looked at him, and the sour expression on her face deepened. "Ugh, eyes off my ass. Creeper."

"Learn to take a compliment," Mark told her. Another chance to act like a nice young lady instead of a teenage brat.

"Want me to look up the definition of a compliment for you?" she asked, brandishing her phone.

Mark slapped it out of her hand, the glass shattering when the phone bounced off the metal hand rail encircling the elevator.

"That's an $800 phone!" the girl said, too focused on the destruction to notice Mark shift his weight.

He was unbalanced for a second, unprepared, but then he rushed her, bounced her off the wall of the elevator so that she was dazed then turned her to face the glass walls, yanking those teasing leggings down. There were no belts, buttons, zippers, anything to make it hard for him. She'd made it easy for any man to take her, because that's what she really wanted. If he had any doubt, well, she wasn't wearing underwear. That glorious ass was bare for the taking.

For good measure, he yanked her shirt up too, tangling it in her bra so that her bare tits were pressed to the glass.

He shoved his fingers in her mouth, not bothering to say anything to her. He pushed them in and out a bit as she gagged, and he figured that was enough moisture that he wouldn't hurt himself.

Her little asshole was tight, and she made the prettiest wail as he shoved his wet fingers into her. Hurt and scared, like the trapped animal she was.

He hooked his fingers in her, pulling her up to her tiptoes as she scrabbled helplessly against the glass.

He admired the sight for a moment, that tight hole clinging to his fingers. It would never look so pretty again. Not once he shoved his cock in the virgin hole, breaking it so she'd be permanently loose and gaping. Every man who saw her asshole would know she'd been used and they were free to have her.

He shoved his cock in, taking a moment just to listen to her scream. Then he planted his hands on either side of her head and fucked her hard, luxuriating in that clenching asshole loosening around him.

"They can see you, you know," he said. Every thrust knocked her head into the glass, and between that and the crying, he wasn't even sure she could see the figures below, hurrying out of the mall before the doors closed. "They can see the teenage brat getting the discipline she deserves."

He'd heard plenty of elevator music before, but none as good as the rhythm of his balls slapping her ass punctuated by her head thunking against the glass and mingling with the melody of her crying, punctuated by ragged screams.

It was almost a shame to come, except then he got to hold the cheeks of that sweet ass open and watch his come drip out of the red, puffy hole, loose and slack. He'd turned her into the slut she wanted to be. She'd known exactly how she'd be teasing him.

The doors creaked, pried open from the outside.

A man in uniform hopped down. "Sir, I need you to release that girl."

Mark stepped away, letting him see the full picture of the girl crumpled over the hand rail, big ass in the air with come dripping out of her well-used hole.

The man had a set of handcuffs in his hands, but now he hesitated, before turning from Mark to grab the girl's wrists and restrain them behind her back. Without her hands to balance, she fell to her knees.

Mark lifted himself out of the elevator, but couldn't resist lying down to peer into the elevator for one last look.

The man's cock covered the girl's face, all slick with tears, his balls filling that painted mouth. The officer looked up at him. "You're free to go, sir. But I think I'll have to book this juvenile delinquent for a few days so that we can thoroughly test and record her deviant behavior. You're free to visit county if you want to press charges, though we'll probably let her off with a warning once she's learned her lesson."

"Thanks, officer," Mark said before heading toward the parking garage. It was only polite to let the mall security believe Mark thought they were real cops. Besides, he thought a few days shackled in mall-cop custody would be good for the girl.

Next time she was in an mall elevator with an older man, Mark was sure she'd be a polite slut and offer him her ass for a fair price to fill some more shopping bags instead of acting like a rude brat who'd never been taught better.


End file.
